Livestock animals are raised in barn rooms partitioned within a barn and in a grazing region set by a fence or the like when they graze.
For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a technology of performing grazing management by using a virtual fence instead of a physical fence.
However, respective livestock animals needs, in some cases, different types of rearing management in a manner that depends on months of age, sex, breeds, reproductive cycles, and the like. Therefore, in general, a plurality of livestock animals that need a similar type of rearing management are classified into the same group and managed in identical barn room and grazing region.